Owari
by valentina14
Summary: Ia pikir.. tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah di antara mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto. Bagi mereka, tak ada akhir yang bahagia./Tenang saja.. masih ada aku.../Sasusaku&others.-CANON-


**Why are you still waiting?**

**Why do you leave me?**

**Why can't you see I'm right here?**

**Why don't you know that I'll die for you?**

**Is this not enough?**

**Are we not enough?**

**.**

_**kumohon, pulanglah**_

_**.**_

_**owari  
><strong>is this the end?_

_(flashback is in italic)_

* * *

><p><em>chapter 1: after all this time<em>

Total semuanya adalah: 4 tahun

Dihitung sejak kejadian _itu_, mungkin—hampir semua yang ada berubah.

Mereka mulai sadar akan perasaan mereka sendiri saat melihat bayangan gadis berambut pink terduduk di bangku yang sama, setiap hari selama 4 bulan setelah _dia _pergi. Mereka mulai menyadari betapa pentingnya satu sama lain, bahwa mereka masih beruntung—saat melihat kesendirian gadis itu.

Ah... manusia benar-benar makhluk yang aneh.

Mereka membohongi diri sendiri, membohongi orang lain bahwa mereka '_baik-baik saja', _padahal _pffft_, kenyataannya mereka meratapi diri sendiri. Mereka juga mati-matian berkorban untuk orang lain, padahal hal itu membuat mereka terluka. Mereka makhluk yang aneh, karena bisa tertawa dan menangis pada saat yang bersamaan.

Hm. Tapi ada saatnya mereka harus rela berkorban.

Karena...

ada saat-saat di mana kita tak ingin suatu hal terjadi

tapi harus menerimanya.

Ada saat-saat di mana kita ingin menoleh ke belakang

tapi harus terus berjalan ke depan.

Ada saat-saat di mana kita ingin bertindak egois

tapi harus bisa merelakan.

Dan ada orang-orang yang tak bisa kita tinggalkan

tapi harus belajar untuk melepasnya.

Ah... kalau saja sekarang masih seperti dulu. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun-tahun di mana hidup masih bahagia, di mana masa depan masih terlihat cerah, di mana impian itu masih ada...

* * *

><p><em>Saat itu musim semi di akademi ninja.<em>

_Bunga sakura bermekaran, dan seisi desa bagaikan berselimut hijau; rerumputan tumbuh di mana-mana._

_Pagi itu adalah awal dari segalanya. _

_Seperti biasa, saat Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas, sudah terjadi keributan. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, pusing sendiri menghadapi anak-anak yang semakin hari bukannya semakin manis, malah semakin bandel. _

_Ia menyingsingkan lengan baju sambil menghela napas. Menggeser pintu kelasnya, menyapa, "Ohayou!"_

_...dan tercengang._

_Seisi kelas tercemar; dindingnya entah kenapa bisa penuh bekas tangan yang ia curigai berasal dari kaleng-kaleng cat yang berceceran di lantai. Meja gurunya sudah porak poranda, dengan kertas putih yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk tes menulis dadakan tersaput cat hijau-merah-cokelat, akh, sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Penghapus kelas nangkring di kepala Iruka, yang juga baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah setengah tertutup kepulan debu._

"_Uhuk-uhuk," ia terbatuk, wajahnya memerah karena amarah, ia sudah tahu siapa biang kerok dari semua ini._

"_NARUTOOOO, KIBAAAAAA! IKUT AKU!"_

* * *

><p>Mungkin, kalau bukan karena <em>dia<em>, gadis itu tidak akan seperti ini.

Tidak akan memutus tali persahabatannya yang pertama—hanya untuk memenangkan hatinya.

Tidak harus membuat janji egois itu kepada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Tidak harus mengalami sakit yang seperti ini.

Mungkin, kalau ia tak pernah jatuh cinta padanya,

sampai sekarang ia masih bersahabat dengan Ino

—bercerita dan menggosipkan cowok-cowok, menikmati waktu mereka sebagai seorang gadis.

Mungkin, kalau ia tak pernah jatuh cinta padanya,

Naruto tak perlu tersiksa—begitu bertekad untuk mengabulkan janji bodoh yang dibuatnya.

Dan, mungkin, mungkin saja jika ia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke,

ia bisa meraih akhir bahagianya sendiri—dongeng yang ia impikan.

Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke?

Kenapa bukan Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Lee, atau Neji?

* * *

><p><em>Suasana musim semi rupanya tidak memengaruhi sebagian tim untuk beristirahat dan mengagumi sakura. <em>

_Tidak bagi Lee._

_Pagi itu, ia tiba-tiba mendapat asupan energi lebih. Semangatnya membara, semangat baru di musim semi! ia berkata. _

_Bahkan ia sampai berlari ke akademi, dengan kecepatan yang menembus rekor terdahulunya. Ia mengusap peluh dengan bangga. Hari ini, ia akan menyebarkan semangat musim semi kepada semua orang!_

_Orang pertama yang ia tubruk adalah si bocah _stoic _Hyuuga Neji. Untungnya tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang anak perempuan bercepol yang mengernyit melihat interaksi antara Lee dan Neji. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" _

_Lee melompat dan menerjang Tenten, "Aku sedang menyebarkan semangat dan energiku yang sudah melendung ini! Musim semi—untuk semangat yang baru! Ha! Ha! Setujukan kau, wahai Tenten?"_

"_Hiyaaa! Menyingkir kau!" Tenten mendorong Lee dengan raut wajah _sweatdrop_. Lee terjatuh di rerumputan, membuat beberapa darinya masuk ke rambut hitamnya._

"_Sungguh menyedihkan, Tenten, kau belum mengerti semangat musim semiku. Ckckck," ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. Lalu matanya berbinar kembali, "Kemarin Gai-sensei memberitahukanku untuk menunggunya—ia berjanji akan melatih kita! Hahaha! Ia memang penuh semangat, guru kita tercinta itu," katanya dengan penuh kekaguman._

_Neji memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak berdiri, tidak repot-repot mengeluarkan suara. Langkahnya pelan dan teratur menjauhi mereka._

_Tenten memandang punggung Neji yang sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan. Ia berpikir sendiri, kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan dua anak yang sama-sama abnormal. Yang satu terlalu hiperaktif, yang satu terlalu dingin. Haaah, ia menghela napas._

_Ia menepuk pundak Lee keras-keras, "Ayo Lee! Kita jangan sampai ketinggalan Neji,"_

* * *

><p>Neji, Tenten, Lee.<p>

Entah sejak kapan, ada suatu ikatan yang membuat mereka dekat.

Tiga kepribadian yang sama sekali berbeda.

_Takdir_, begitu kata Tenten.

_Takdir yang membuat kita bisa berkumpul begini. Itu karena kita mempunyai takdir yang sama._

Neji menggeleng, mata lavender beningnya memandang kejauhan.

_Manusia hanya mempunyai satu takdir yang sama_

_yaitu..._

_kematian. _

Tenten menggeplak pundak Hyuuga itu. _Ck, Neji! Suram sekali kau_

Dia tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang matanya identik dengannya.

Gadis bercepol itu tersenyum miris. Lubang di dadanya yang ia berusaha sembunyikan tampak menganga kembali.

Entah sejak kapan, ada ikatan baru yang menarik gadis itu mendekat pada sang Hyuuga.

Tapi kali ini, ikatan itu bukan persahabatan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei hei hei! Kalian tahu tidak permainan yang membuat otot kaki kita menguat?"<em>

"_Heh? Apaan?"_

"_Itu lho, yang lompat-lompat pakai satu kaki—trus dua kaki—trus balik lagi satu kaki!"_

"_Ya ampun, apaan tuh?"_

"_Kutunjukkan ya!" seru Lee bersemangat, menghilang sebentar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali membawa sebuah tangga bambu memanjang._

_Tenten membelalakkan matanya, melompat dari posisi duduknya di rumput. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tangga itu, "Apa ini!"_

_Lee menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya, "Ya tangga dong."_

"_IYAA tahu! Cuma buat apa?"_

"_Kata Gai-sensei ada permainan bagus pakai ini!" ia menunjuk tangga bambu yang sekarang direbahkan di atas rerumputan. "Jadi, aturannya adalah kita harus bolak balik melompati petak-petak yang kosong—"_

"_APAAA—itu kekanakan sekali," Tenten melipat tangannya dan melotot._

_Lee berjongkok di sebelah tangganya dan memandang Tenten dengan _puppy-eyes _yang memelas. "Tapi ini bisa memperkuat otot kaki kitaaa," rengeknya._

"_Gaaaah, kenapa kau bisa percaya omong kosong itu?" gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya._

"_Itu bukan omong kosong!" Lee melompat berdiri dengan semangat berkobar, matanya berapi-api, "itu adalah perkataan Gai-sensei!"_

_Tenten berputar-putar sendiri. Setelah ia berhenti, ia memandang tajam tangga itu. _

"_Coba ya, bagaimana bisa kita latihan di tangga ini, he?" ia menuding-nuding Lee. Lalu, kesal sendiri, ia bertekad akan membuktikan perkataannya itu. _

_Ia mulai dari sudut tangga yang lain, lalu secepat kilat mulai melompati setiap petak kosong yang ada, matanya berkilat. _

"_Ho! Ho! Ho! Lihat Lee! Kau tidak bis—"_

"_Begitu Tenten! Yoosh, inilah semangat masa muda yang sebenarnya! Teruuuus," seru Lee girang, ia turut melompat ke belakang Tenten, melompati satu persatu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Otomatis Tenten yang di depannya harus bergerak lebih cepat, kalau tidak ia bisa terlindas Lee._

"_Hiyaaaaa," Tenten menengok ke belakang, memelototi Lee yang tampaknya masih sibuk mengibar-ngibarkan semangatnya, "LEE! Berhenti melompaaaat toloooong," _

"_Tidak! Kita tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, Tenten! Ayo, lebih cepat lagi!" teriak Lee menambah kecepatannya._

"_Hooooi," protes Tenten sambil terus melompat dan melompat, "berhenti duluan dong!"_

"_Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa. Semangat dan adrenalinku sudah terpompa hingga batas akhir!" _

_Tenten _sweatdrop, _tapi ia terus berusaha memacu langkah kakinya yang sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut._

_Saat melihat ujung yang satu lagi, tepat di mana Neji duduk santai di rumput sampingnya, terlihat begitu damai memandangi jendela kelas akademi, Tenten menyusun rencana. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung melompat dari petak terakhir ke rumput. _

_Semakin dekat dengan petak terakhir, ia semakin giat melompat, lincah seperti bajing. _

_Hahaha! Akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari—_

"_GYAAAAAAAAAA—wakh!"_

_Teriakannya rupanya tidak memengaruhi Lee, karena ia masih saja melompat dengan kecepatan kilat, tiap detiknya akan ada suara __**wuuuuuusssss**__ angin berhembus._

_Tenten meringis. Kakinya berdenyut-denyut nyeri karena tersandung kayu terakhir dari tangga itu. Ia merutuk diri sendiri dalam hati. Sambil mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang malang, ia mendongak. _

_Ups._

"_Gomen! Gomen ne, Neji!" Tenten langsung melompat berdiri, sekali lagi meringis merasakan kakinya menjejak tanah. Sambil mengaduh-ngaduh sejenak, ia kembali merutuki nasibnya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai jatuh ke pangkuan Hyuuga itu sih?_

_Pipinya memerah membayangkan posisinya tadi. Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, kembali menatap Neji yang dengan kaku membersihkan daun dari celananya, tidak menatap Tenten sama sekali. Mata lavendernya mengarah pada salah satu jendela ruang kelas akademi._

_Tenten yang merasa diacuhkan hanya sanggup mengusap-ngusap dahinya. Ia memerhatikan arah pandang Neji dengan penasaran. Ia turut melihat jendela itu, kemudian memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Neji, ikut duduk di atas rumput. _

_Masih bingung, ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat apa yang Neji perhatikan sedari tadi. Tapi matahari terlalu terik, panasnya membuat silau, dan dari kacanya sinar itu terpantul. Tenten memalingkan wajah, tidak kuat kesilauan. Ia menoleh, memandang wajah Neji. _

_Merasa diperhatikan, Neji menggeser sedikit kepalanya, hingga lebih menghadap ke Tenten—tapi masih dalam posisi yang bisa melihat jendela itu juga. "Kenapa?" tanyanya datar._

_Pipi Tenten memerah, malu karena ketahuan menatapnya. "Ti-dak," ia berkata sedikit gugup, "ehem. Apa sih yang kau lihat dari tadi?"_

_Neji menatap rerumputan di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Hening berapa lama, membuat Tenten semakin tak nyaman dan sesekali melirik bayangan Lee yang berkelebat (__**wuuuuuusssshhhh—**__), dalam hati memohon agar ia cepat selesai._

_Akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "Tidak ada." katanya, jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya._

_Tenten menelan ludah. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dari posisinya duduk, lalu ia berteriak kencang-kencang, "Hei Lee! Kau tidak selesai-selesai juga?"_

_Untungnya, Lee segera menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menghampiri mereka berdua, peluh dan keringat bercampur di wajahnya. Ia sedikit terengah, tapi buru-buru ia samarkan engahan lelahnya itu dengan batukan—membuat Tenten mendengus. _

"_Ahaha—haaah, uhuk, aku sudah selesai," Lee nyengir, masih menyamarkan dengan terbatuk-batuk kecil, "sebenarnya aku masih kuat. Benar!" ia berseru melihat Tenten memandanginya tak percaya. "Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan staminaku untuk nanti," ia beralasan._

_Tenten berdecak. "Ck, ada-ada saja sih kau. Lagipula, kau dapat darimana coba tangga itu?"_

"_Aah, itu sih kuambil saja dari gudang belakang," Lee menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu yang tersambung dengan dinding akademi. "Gai-sensei bilang, kalau di gudang itu biasanya ada alat-alat yang bisa dibuat berlatih,"_

"_Pffft," Tenten mendengus lagi. Berlatih apaan kalau begini?_

"_Aku akan ke dalam," sela Neji, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Ia beranjak dari rerumputan dan membersihkan celananya._

_Lee mengernyitkan alis tebalnya. "Wah, kau tidak mau berlatih? Ckckck, sayang sekali, padahal latihan kita tadi sangat berguna. Ya kan, Tenten?" ia menuding orang di sampingnya._

_Tenten hanya asal mengangguk. Ia ikut berdiri, tanpa repot-repot mengibaskan rumput yang menempel, ia berjalan menuju Neji. "Aku ikut. Matahari sudah panas sekali," keluhnya sambil melirik langit._

"_Apaaaa, bahkan kau juga?" Lee mengeluh. Ia masih duduk bersila, tidak seperti kedua temannya yang berjalan semakin menjauh._

"_Kawan-kawankuuu," rengeknya. Setelah tak ada tanggapan, ia menggerutu kecil, dan ikut beranjak berdiri. Teringat akan tangganya yang masih tergeletak di rerumputan, ia mengangkatnya dengan susah payah dan menyenderkannya di dinding. _

"_Oooi, tunggu aku!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan, kakinya membawanya berlari._

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku.<p>

Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman berantemku yang paling hebat.

Walaupun kita sering bertengkar,

aku menganggapmu sebagai teman terbaikku.

* * *

><p><em>Iruka-sensei, dengan raut wajah sebal dan berkali-kali gelengan kepala, menugaskan satu kelas untuk menggambar saja.<em>

"_Gambar apa saja!" serunya jutek. Ia masih gusar mendapati ruang kelasnya bagai kapal pecah._

_Mereka dipindahkan ke ruang kelas sebelah, yang lebih besar. Tak ada tempat duduk dan meja, hanya satu ruangan polos dengan karpet dan jendela besar terpampang di dinding. Sinar matahari yang terik menembus kaca, membuat pantulan menyilaukan._

_Iruka-sensei meninggalkan setumpuk kertas dengan jumlah yang sangat pas, juga sebuah tinta, kuas, dan pensil. Ia menyuruh mereka duduk diam dan menggambar dengan tenang, berseru agar mereka tak membuat masalah lagi. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar, gerutuan keluar dari mulutnya._

_Seisi kelas ribut sejenak saat berebutan mengambil kertas. Mereka duduk di tempat favorit mereka, lalu mulai bekerja dalam keheningan._

_Sepi, tapi Naruto tak bisa menahan untuk merusak suasana yang menurutnya garing itu._

"_Kita harus gambar apa kalau dikurung di dalam sini?" ia merengek sambil melipat-lipat kertasnya menjadi pesawat. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di kepalanya: 'aku akan gambar Sakura-chan ah,' ia mengikik._

_Begitu menyadari kertasnya tidak berbentuk, ia berseru, "GAAAAAH!" _

"_BERISIK!" Kiba menyenggol perut Naruto, tangannya mencoba meraih pensilnya yang menggelinding._

"_WADAOW!" pekik Naruto kesakitan. Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya sambil ganti memukul punggung Kiba, membuatnya ikut berteriak._

"_Bisa diam tidak sih?" seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang mencibir. Ia bergerak sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua._

_Kiba menyeringai, "Kau juga diam, Yamanaka,"_

_Ino mendelik, "KAU yang diam!"_

_Bocah bertato itu menyeringai semakin lebar, tangan kirinya tak sengaja menyodok kembali perut Naruto._

"_AGH!" serunya, jelas-jelas sebal akan tingkah Kiba. Akhirnya, ia memusatkan energinya dan menyeruduk perut bocah itu dengan kepalan tangannya._

"_Woi!" teriak Kiba yang terkejut mendapat serangan dari sampingnya, duduknya jadi tak seimbang, tangan kanannya menyenggol tinta dan membuat tutupnya terbuka._

_Ino, Kiba, dan Naruto menatap horor saat botol tinta itu oleng, dan bermuncratan ke mana-mana. _

"_Gaaaaah!" jerit Ino. Ia mengambil kertasnya dengan ujung jari, menatapi permukaannya yang sudah tertutup cairan hitam. Ia melotot ke dua bocah lelaki di hadapannya._

_Tapi keduanya sudah tidak memedulikan Ino. Kiba sibuk berteriak kepada Naruto, disambut dengan protesan Naruto kalau Kiba yang mulai duluan. Kesal, Kiba mencaplok kertasnya yang berlumur tinta dan melemparkannya ke wajah Naruto. _

_Bocah berambut oranye itu merenggut kertas itu dengan kasar, hitam membekas di pipi dan dahinya. Kiba diam sesaat, sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menekan perutnya dengan kedua tangan, gelaknya masih terdengar, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto yang mengerut sebal._

_Ino mengeluarkan desahan frustrasi, mengeluh mengapa hari ini menjadi hari terburuknya. Matanya memandang seisi kelas; tampaknya yang lain sudah mendapat kertasnya sendiri. _

_Ia mengeluh lagi, sebelum merutuk sebentar dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menjumput kertasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, membuangnya ke tong sampah. Tangannya menggeser menutup pintu kelas, dan ia berjalan menyusuri koridor akademi._

_Ia harus mencari Iruka-sensei._

* * *

><p>Simpel, sebenarnya.<p>

Tentang dua sahabat yang terlambat menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing, dan terlambat pula menyatakannya.

Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan, kalau mau.

Ah, tapi kan mereka sahabat.

Dan bukannya,

sesama sahabat tidak saling mencintai?

_Merepotkan. _katanya.

Padahal ialah yang pertama kali menyadari perasaannya.

_Tidak mungkin! _jerit yang satu lagi.

Padahal ia yang terlambat menyatakan dan menyadarinya.

Lalu ada seorang lagi.

Dia jatuh cinta—atau hanya suka? Argh, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyadari artinya emosi.

Hmm... mungkin tidak sesimpel itu.

* * *

><p><em>Iruka-sensei tidak ada di sini.<em>

_Iruka-sensei tidak ada di sana._

_Aaaarggghhh, Ino ingin mencabik-cabik diri sendiri. _

_Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan mantap, ia berjalan keluar akademi, berharap siapa tahu Iruka-sensei nongol di sana._

_Pertama-tama, ia melewati bagian belakang yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Rumput dan semak-semak tumbuh bebas di sana. Ia bersungut kecil setelah menghindar dari serangan daun besar yang hampir menimpanya. Dalam hati ia mengeluh, hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang masa. _

_Setelah menyadari kalau Iruka-sensei tidak ada juga di sana, ia berputar kembali di tempatnya. Kini ia berada di samping akademi, di mana jendela besar ruang kelas tempat ia menggambar tadi terlihat. Pantulan dari kacanya itu membuatnya silau, ia menyipitkan mata dan duduk di bawah pohon. _

"_Haaah," desahnya. Ia memandang kembali jendela itu; terlihat jelas dari sini. Lalu, mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang bersender pada dinding._

_Ia terlompat, mengira 'sesuatu' itu adalah seseorang. Tapi kemudian ia hanya mendesah lega, ternyata 'sesuatu' yang bersender pada dinding itu hanyalah sebuah tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya memicing lagi. Buat apa ada tangga di situ? _

_Penasaran, ia bergerak mendekat. Jari-jari mungilnya meraba kulit bambu kasar. Ia menatap ke ujung tangga yang satu lagi—yang berada tinggi bagai menembus awan. Rasa penasarannya membuncah. _

_Dengan hati-hati, ia menjejakkan satu kaki ke balok bambu itu. Gemetaran, lalu teringat akan ayahnya yang hebat, dan bahwa ia ingin menjadi sepertinya, ia mulai mengangkat kakinya yang satu lagi. _

_Hap, hap, hap._

_Yeah! ia berpikir begitu sampai pada balok terakhir. Ia tidak melompat ke atap, karena bentuknya yang sedikit runcing membuatnya takut untuk berpijak di sana. _

_Ia melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. _

_Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat. Hanya pemandangan sekitar akademi, dan pepohonan. Ia mencibir bosan. Karena tak ada yang bisa dilihat di bawah, maka ia lihat ke atas._

_Langit._

_Ino menyipitkan mata. Silau, ia berpikir. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat juga, hanya ada awan. Awannya pun tak berbentuk, rutuknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Perlahan ia lepaskan genggaman erat tangannya dari kayu tangga itu. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan. _

_Lalu, dengan seluruh badan gemetaran, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, hingga terlihat seperti terbang. Angin menghembus ke arahnya, membuat rambut pendeknya mengalun lembut. _

"_A-a..." ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan gugup. _

_Di sudut yang lain, tepatnya di bawah pohon yang tak Ino lihat, seorang anak lelaki sedang tidur-tiduran dengan malasnya, kedua tangannya ia posisikan menahan kepalanya dengan nyaman. Matanya terbuka, tampak memandangi awan dari celah-celah yang dihalangi dedaunan. Partikel-partikel cahaya menusuknya, tapi tak ia hiraukan. _

_Ia menggeser kepalanya ke kanan, melihat kalau anak perempuan pirang itu masih ada. Ia menghela napas malas, melihat tingkah konyol si pirang itu—merentangkan kedua tangannya. _

_Ia tahu siapa anak itu. Ayahnya merupakan teman dekat dari ayah si pirang. Yang ia ketahui, anak itu cerewet, pirang, dan merepotkan. Suaranya juga cempreng dan memekakkan telinga, seperti—_

"_KYAAAAAA!"_

—_itu._

_Ia bangkit dan berlari secepat kilat, tapi terlambat sedikit ketika yang ia gapai hanya kepala si pirang. Tubuh kecil anak itu terhempas ke tanah. _

_Ia menghela napas, menggumamkan "Merepotkan" di sela-sela napasnya._

_Ia terlambat meraihnya. Mungkin itu adalah tanda kalau di masa-masa berikutnya, ia akan selalu _'terlambat' _dengannya._

_Sementara itu, di bagian tersembunyi pepohonan, tidak diketahui oleh si pirang dan cowok pemalas itu, seorang bocah berkulit pucat terdiam di tempat duduknya._

_Buku coret-coretannya yang penuh dengan gambar tidak jelas berada di pangkuannya. Mata onyxnya tak bergerak—masih menatap tempat anak perempuan tadi memanjat tangga. _

_Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _

_Terkejut._

'_Apa itu barusan...?'_

* * *

><p>Jarang sekali ia muncul.<p>

Tapi, sekarang ia ada untuk menjadi yang mengamati kejadian di sekitarnya. Selalu begitu. Tiap saat, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengawasi dari balik kacamatanya.

Dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya.

* * *

><p><em>Aburame Shino menatap bercak tinta di kertasnya. Dengan diam, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua bocah yang sedari tadi tidak habis-habis bertengkar. Yang lain lebih memilih untuk menghiraukan mereka. <em>

_Matanya juga bergeser ke arah jendela. Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo menatap lemah kertasnya—yang juga kotor karena tinta. _

_Ia menggeleng kecil, begitu pelan hingga tak ada yang melihatnya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melirik ke kiri. _

_Seorang anak perempuan, ia tampaknya sedang tidak menggambar. Kertasnya masih polos, dan ia terlihat sibuk sendiri mencari sesuatu. Tak sengaja, kakinya menendang kertas itu ke arah Shino._

_Tanpa suara, tanpa bicara, Shino memungut kertas itu. _

_Ia mulai menggambar._

* * *

><p>Ini adalah cinta yang manis dan polos.<p>

Lembut seperti kapas, halus seperti berada di awang-awang.

Ini adalah kisah yang didambakan semua orang:

yang satu adalah periang, dengan cengiran terkenalnya, selalu bisa membuat orang lain tertawa.

dan yang satu lagi polos, lembut dan hangat, auranya bagai seorang ibu.

Keduanya begitu manis jika berjalan bersama, kedua tangan mereka bertaut.

Mereka bahagia, tentu saja. Senyum dan tawa mereka cukup menjadi bukti.

Tak ada orang yang mencurigai adanya luka yang tergores di dada mereka.

_Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat manis. _kata seorang penjual ramen. _Setiap hari tingkah mereka begitu lucu, yang satu tidak peka, dan yang satu malu-malu._

_Mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia di desa ini._

Coba saja kenyataan semanis itu.

* * *

><p><em>Mata lavendernya bingung menatap kertasnya. Dengan gugup ia hendak melipat bagian kertasnya yang terkena tinta, lalu merobeknya. Kemudian ia bisa menggambar lagi.<em>

_Sesekali, matanya melirik kedua bocah di hadapannya. Keduanya penuh keributan, saling teriak dan memprotes, membuat dirinya terkikik kecil. Ia mengagumi dua sosok itu. Begitu penuh cahaya... pikirnya. Selalu ceria, semangat, pantang menyerah... ia memandang bocah yang satu lagi—si rambut jabrik oranye, yang kini sedang merengut sambil membalas merebut kertas bocah yang satu lagi._

_Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia _sangat _mengagumi anak yang satu itu... _

_Begitu hebat... _

_Ia berpikir penuh kekaguman, terpesona melihat rambut oranyenya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang berasal dari jendela di belakangnya._

_Kiba menoleh, berusaha menghindar dari timpukan kertas. Matanya menangkap kertas Hinata yang kotor._

"_Heh?" katanya, masih belum 'ngeh' melihat kertas itu. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membesar, "Eeh, gomen Hinata!" _

_Anak perempuan itu terperanjat. Dengan malu, ia berkata, "Bu-bukan salahmu kok, Kiba-kun..."_

"_Jelas bukan. Dia yang menyebabkannya!" Kiba menyodok Naruto._

_Naruto hanya melongo melihat Hinata. Ia masih tak sadar. Hinata yang ditatapi seperti itu sudah merah sekali, kedua jarinya ia mainkan dengan gugup. _

"_Baka, minta maaf dong!" seru Kiba lagi. _

"_Ho? Eheheh, gomen ne, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto tanpa bersalah sambil nyengir, ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya._

"Hinata-chan_? Pft, kau kan belum akrab dengannya! Masa sudah pakai –chan?" protes Kiba mendadak kesal._

"_He, terserah dong! Kalau begitu, aku akan akrab dengannya! Ya kan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mendekat padanya._

_Tapi, sebelum Hinata meledak saking merahnya—_

_...ia sudah pingsan duluan._

* * *

><p>Tidak akan terbalas.<p>

Padahal ia tulus, padahal ia kuat, padahal ia cinta setengah mati.

Ah. Tapi _dia _sudah mencintai orang lain.

_Tidak apa-apa, _pikirnya. _Aku akan melindunginya saja. _

Sakura Sakura Sakura.

Sekali lagi, kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa bukan Naruto

Kenapa bukan Neji

Kenapa bukan Sai

Kenapa bukan Shikamaru

Kenapa bukan Lee?

* * *

><p><em>Begitu menoleh, kertasnya sudah tidak ada.<em>

_Ini ajaib, ia berpikir takjub. Pasti ada peri yang mengambil kertasku!_

_Padahal, akhirnya ia sudah menemukan pensil yang ia cari-cari. Ternyata menggelinding ke balik seorang anak berjaket aneh. _

_Ia mengangkat bahu, tapi bingung juga. Ke mana kertasnya menghilang?_

_Ia melayangkan pandangan, tapi dilihatnya semua anak bekerja sendiri-sendiri, minus dua orang bodoh yang sekarang sedang panik menggotong seorang gadis keluar dari kelas. Tampaknya, gadis itu pingsan. Ia memainkan rambut pendeknya, poninya yang sedikit terbuka ia ratakan kembali._

_Peri membawa kertasku ke mana? pikirnya. Ah, pasti ke angkasa. ia berpikir lagi, yakin. Seperti peri gigi yang ia baca dari buku-buku dongeng kesukaannya. Mata emeraldnya berbinar, berarti ia akan mendapat hadiah seperti peri gigi yang meninggalkan hadiah di samping tempat tidurnya! _

_Tapi kali ini, peri mengambil kertas. Berarti... namanya peri kertas? ia merenung. Setelah yakin kalau yang mengambilnya adalah peri kertas, ia berharap kelas akan segera selesai. _

_Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Iruka-sensei, meminta satu kertas lagi untuk mengambar. Kalau ditanya ke mana kertasnya, ia akan menjawab: peri kertas yang mengambilnya!_

_Jadi, dengan bersemangat, ia melompat ke pintu, menggesernya, dan menutupnya cepat-cepat. _

_Ia bergerak melintasi koridor, tapi ia tak tahu di mana gurunya berada. Huff... ia menghela napas. Bagaimana ini?_

_Saat itulah, ia melihat segerombolan anak perempuan sibuk mengobrol datang dari ujung lorong. Panik, ia bergegas duduk di salah satu bangku abu-abu di koridor, tangannya buru-buru merapikan poninya, hingga tak sedikitpun dahinya terlihat. _

_Dari ujung lain, sebuah grup yang berisi tiga orang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor yang berlawanan. Ketiganya berjalan dalam langkah yang tidak seirama: seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat memimpin mereka, raut wajahnya datar. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut dicepol dua berjalan di tengah, sekali-kali mengobrol dengan anak di belakangnya. Yang terakhir, anak beralis tebal yang tampaknya masih menyesal kenapa ia meninggalkan 'latihannya' tadi._

_Anak yang terakhir itu, ngedumel sebentar, sebelum menoleh ke kiri, matanya membulat besar._

_Seorang anak perempuan mungil, rambut berwarna pink lembut, seperti gula-gula, kulitnya sedikit pucat, matanya yang emerald hijau tersembunyi di balik garis-garis poninya, duduk sendirian di bangku. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan._

_Lee terpesona menatapnya. Ia tercengang, ada ya, anak yang begitu mungil dan cantik seperti dia. Beberapa detik ia bengong sendirian di tempatnya, matanya tidak berpindah dan tidak berkedip._

_Tenten, si perempuan bercepol, menepok punggungnya keras-keras. Lee mendongak, kaget. Sesaat ia melongo menatap Tenten, seakan baru kali ini ia menatapnya. Saat yang bersamaan juga, anak perempuan yang duduk di bangku itu beranjak pergi. _

_Mata bulat Lee membesar, begitu besar membuat Tenten mengernyit. Lee mengguncang-guncang bahu Tenten dengan penuh energi, "TENTEN! Kau harus lihat—ada seorang bidadari di sana, oh astaga, aku betul-betul terpana! Wajahnya begitu manis seperti—"_

"_TUNGGU SEBENTAR," potong Tenten, "apa kau bilang? Bidadari? Pfft, jangan bercan—"_

"_Betul!" bantah Lee, ia menunjuk ke arah bangku itu, "lihat saja ke—"_

_Ekh? _

_Kok hilang?_

* * *

><p>Total waktunya: 4 tahun<p>

Tidak terasa. Banyak yang terjadi selama dia pergi.

Dia tahu itu. Bahkan, sempat ada setitik perasaan sesal, bahwa tahun-tahun di mana harusnya ia menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan, ia tinggalkan.

Putarkan waktu, menuju malam empat tahun lalu.

Malam yang dingin.

Langkah kakinya mantap, tekadnya sudah bulat. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya lagi. Ia akan buang dirinya sendiri, menggantikannya dengan sosok yang tak punya hati.

Sedikit lagi, gerbang Konoha.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, selama ia masih berada dalam dirinya yang lama, selama ia masih menyimpan perasaan. Ia memandang setiap sudut desa itu. Ingin sekali saja, menyimpan sejenak gambaran tentang desa di mana ia pernah lahir, di mana ia pernah bahagia—walau hanya sebentar. Sekali saja, ia mengingat tim 7.

Kakashi, pembimbingnya yang selalu tersenyum penuh hangat di balik maskernya.

Naruto, rival yang diakuinya, orang yang ia anggap teman.

Sakura, si bodoh yang terlalu naif, terlalu polos, terlalu... buta karena cinta.

Begitu keluar gerbang ini, Uchiha Sasuke telah tiada.

.

Berat rasanya, meninggalkan desa ini.

Berat, meninggalkan satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaanmu. Satu-satunya waktu di mana ia bisa merasakan 'sesuatu', sejak hatinya direnggut kakaknya sendiri.

Malam itu, ia melenyapkan segala emosinya.

Menurutnya, aneh, bagaimana _Sakura_, bisa jadi orang terakhir yang ditemuinya.

Ia tak lebih dari seorang penggemar, seseorang yang buta karena _cinta. _Terlebih lagi kepada_nya_. Ia tak lebih dari seorang pengganggu yang mencoba menahannya.

Tapi ia menyatakan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sudah tak dipercayai Sasuke. Kata-kata yang Sasuke sudah lama buang dari kamus hidupnya.

Ia menangis, Sasuke tahu itu. Sayang, ia tak bisa menghentikannya pergi. Padahal, mungkin, mungkin saja jika ia tak memilih dendam sebagai jalan hidupnya, ia bisa memberi kesempatan pada gadis itu.

Dadanya mengeluarkan emosi sejenak. Emosi yang disebabkan oleh kata-kata gadis itu.

'Gadis bodoh' pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi, untuk alasan tertentu, sorot matanya melembut.

Jujur, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta tersebut. Ia berterima-kasih karena Sakura menyatakannya. Maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke berterima kasih karena banyak hal. Karena Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang ia ceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Karena ia mendengarkan. Karena ia selalu tersenyum. Karena ia bahagia. Karena ia _ada. _

Tapi dia tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia tak akan pernah mengerti arti dari sendirian, kesepian, dan tak ada seorang pun yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi ia anggota timnya, tim 7. Dan Sasuke masih punya perasaan, ia tidak ingin mereka merasakan gelapnya hidup yang ia rasakan, betapa ia tak ingin mereka... Sakura menjadi pengkhianat. Ia tak mengizinkannya ikut dengannya. Sakura hanya akan menghalanginya. Ini satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai anggota tim.

Maka ia melakukannya, ia membaringkan Sakura di bangku. Mata onyxnya menatap sosok itu. Tempat tinggal Sakura di Konoha. Dan selamanya akan di Konoha. Cukup dia saja yang pergi.

Ia berjalan menuju gerbang itu. Menuju dirinya yang baru.

Begitu keluar gerbang ini, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tiada.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gyahaha! Kau mau menutupi dahimu dengan ponimu, he?"<em>

"_Pffft, sudahlah! Dahimu itu sudah lebar, ya lebar!"_

"_Hahahaha!"_

_Sakura berlari, air mata menuruni pipinya. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya._

_Ia bingung, padahal dahinya sudah ia tutupi dengan rapi. Tapi kenapa mereka masih mengejeknya?_

_Mereka itu... gerombolan anak perempuan yang ia lihat di koridor. Mereka, seperti Ami dan kawan-kawannya, suka sekali mengolok-ngoloknya. _

_Padahal, apa salahnya sih punya dahi lebar! ia ingin berteriak. Tapi keberaniannya langsung menghilang begitu bertemu mereka._

_Ia berlari terus sampai ke halaman samping akademi. Pepohonan dan semak-semak, hanya itu yang ada di sana. Sakura menyedot ingusnya dengan sekali 'sruuuuut', air mata masih menetes-netes. Ia tak tahan lagi, dan berteriak:_

"_APA SALAHKU SIH! DAHI KAN DAHIKU! MAU LEBAR APA NGGAK, KAN TERSERAH AKU! MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!" _

_Ia terengah. Segala uneg-uneg dan kekesalannya keluar. Ia bingung sendiri, kenapa ia tak bisa seperti ini kalau di depan mereka? Aaaargghhhh!_

_Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Ia mulai senang berteriak seperti tadi. _

_Belum puas, ia mulai lagi: "PADAHAL DAHIKU KAN NGGAK LEBAR-LEBAR AMAT! NGGAK JENONG SEPERTI AMI! PUNYAKU CUMA SEDIKIT LEBAR, HARUSNYA KALIAN LIHAT DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI SEBELUM MENGEJEK ORANG LAIN!"_

"_BERISIK!"_

_Sakura terperanjat. Ia terlompat sedikit, menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menoleh lagi ke kiri dan kanan, tapi..._

_Tuk._

"_Aw," pekiknya kecil. Ia menoleh ke atas, tepatnya ke arah pohon. _

_Sepasang mata onyx menatapnya._

"_Kya!" ia kembali terpekik kaget. _

_Si mata onyx mendengus sinis. _

"_Si-siapa kau?"_

"_Orang yang terganggu karena teriakanmu," sahutnya datar._

_Sakura memerah. "Gomen,"_

_Si mata onyx—yang tampan juga, menatap ke arah anak perempuan itu, ke dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ia menunjuk dahi Sakura, "Memangnya punyamu lebar?"_

_Sakura, pipinya semakin memerah, dan ia bertekad akan mulai berani, berkacak pinggang. Matanya berkilat marah, menantang. "Iya! Sedikit! Kenapa? Kau juga mau mengejekku?"_

_Dia memandangnya datar. "Tidak."_

"_Ayo sini kalau bera— eh?" Sakura kebingungan. "Kok tidak?"_

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya tambah datar, "kau mau kuejek?"_

"_Tidak." kata Sakura polos._

"_Ya sudah." _

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti dengan anak lelaki itu. Akhirnya, setelah keheningan dan Sakura yang sibuk berpikir, ia menengadah. Malu-malu, ia bertanya, "Menurutmu.. dahiku lebar apa tidak?"_

"_Hn?" mata onyx menatapnya lagi. "Tertutup ponimu,"_

_Sambil sekilas cegukan, Sakura mengangkat poninya perlahan. Matanya sudah dipenuhi air._

"_Tidak terlalu." katanya pendek._

_Sakura buru-buru menutupinya lagi, matanya sedikit bercahaya, "Benarkah?"_

"_Hn." lalu dia menutup mata onyxnya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura tidak coba-coba mengganggu tidurnya lagi._

_Sakura memandangnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ia terkikik kecil, sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih." dengan malu-malu._

_Ia berlari pergi. _

_Setelah itu, ia bertemu Ino yang sedang ngomel sendirian mengenai seorang anak menyebalkan yang tak sengaja menolongnya. Ia juga yang memberikan nasihat pada Sakura, untuk menunjukkan dahinya._

_Bagi Sakura, hari itu adalah hari teristimewa._

_Pertama, ia menemukan seorang sahabat: Yamanaka Ino_

_Kedua, ia sudah jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang yang ia temukan di halaman samping sekolah, yang setelah tiga hari akan ia ketahui sebagai Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

><p>2 tahun setelah malam itu,<p>

Naruto kembali.

Ia tampak lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, Sakura pikir.

Ia juga masih teringat janjinya pada Sakura.

Janji itu...

Janji bodoh yang egois, hanya sebatas memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura begitu jahat pada Naruto.

.

Bagi Naruto, pertemuan pertamanya dengan sahabatnya setelah dua tahun berlalu, di mana ketiga anggota tim 7 berdiri bersama secara lengkap.

Ia pikir...

tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah di antara mereka.

Sasuke, masih sama dinginnya, masih sama dibutakan oleh dendam

Sakura, masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke, masih sama dibutakan oleh cintanya

dan ia, Naruto—

—masih mencintai Sakura.

Tim 7 masih sama.

.

Naruto pernah berjanji pada Sakura.

Ia akan membawa Sasuke pulang.

Ah, Sakura-chan...

_Biarpun kau tidak melihatku.. _

_aku akan selalu ada di sini..._

Hari ini, adalah waktunya ia menepati janjinya.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

(_2 tahun kemudian...—_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aaargh, Iruka-sensei ke mana sih?"<em>

_Naruto sudah berulang kali keliling akademi untuk mencari Iruka, dan usahanya sama seperti Sakura dan Ino—alias nihil. _

"_Gaaaaaah," ia menggerutu._

_Sehabis Hinata pingsan secara mendadak, ia dan Kiba buru-buru mengangkatnya ke UKS. Tapi semua itu berjalan sangaaat lama, karena terutama Kiba berjalan sangat lambat dan terus menerus berseru kalau Naruto berjalannya terlalu serudak-seruduk. _

_Gah! Enak saja dia berkata begitu. Dia yang jalannya lambat seperti siput. Bagaimana kalau Hinata sudah kritis? _

_Yah, pada akhirnya mereka sampai juga di UKS setelah keributan panjang. Seorang wanita berseragam putih sudah menanganinya, dan mereka pun diusir keluar. Kiba masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Iruka saja, sekalian mencari kertas baru. Kiba berteriak ingin menitip, tapi Naruto langsung menggeser pintu tepat di depan wajahnya._

_Sekarang ia sudah memutari bagian dalam akademi, nah waktunya memutari bagian luar._

_Sambil berjalan layaknya prajurit, satu-dua satu-dua, begitu langkahnya, ia berteriak:_

"_IRUKA-SENSEIIIIIIII,"_

"_IRUKAAAA-SENSEIIIII,"_

"_SENSEIIIIII-IRUKAAAAA,"_

"_IRUSEN KASEIIIIIII,"_

"_IRU-IRU-SENSEIIIIIIIIII,"_

"_SENSEI-SENSEI-IRUUUUU,"_

_Satu-dua, satu-dua_

_Ia sampai mengelilingi pepohonan dua kali, siapa tahu Iruka berada di atasnya. _

_Naruto terus berjalan, hap hap hap, tak henti-hentinya ia berteriak._

"_IRUKAAA-KAAAA-KAAAA-SENSEI!"_

"_IRUUU-IRUUU-IRUUU-KA-SENSEI!"_

"_SEEEN-SEEEN-SEEEN-SEI-IRUKA!"_

"_BERISIK!"_

_._

_Ini adalah kedua kalinya Uchiha Sasuke terganggu. Padahal, tujuannya ke sini adalah untuk menghindar dari kelasnya yang berisik itu. Iruka-sensei memang menugaskan mereka untuk menggambar, tapi—yah, ia akui saja, gambarnya tidak terlalu... em... begitulah._

_Sasuke menggerutu sekali lagi. Alasan ia keluar kelas adalah gara-gara dua orang bego itu benar-benar berisik. Sudah bertengkarnya tidak habis-habis, suaranya juga memekakkan telinga. _

_Pertama yang mengganggunya adalah si anak perempuan berponi itu. Keributannya adalah: dia menangis menggerung-gerung dan teriak-teriak seolah ia berada di hutan rimba._

_Kedua, yaitu sekarang, adalah si dobe yang menjerit-jerit heboh mengelilingi pohon. Masalahnya, kenapa dia harus selalu mengelilingi pohon di mana Sasuke sedang beristirahat?_

"_SENSEIIIIIIIII! DI MANAKAH KAU BERADA?"_

_Berisik._

"_KERTASKU KENA TINTA! MINTA LAGI DONG!"_

_Dobe._

"_IRUKA-SENSEI SEKALIAN TRAKTIR DI ICHIRAKU YA!"_

_Hn..._

"_IRU—" _

"_BERISIK!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya. Ia menatap tajam bocah itu yang sekarang melongo._

_Akhirnya Naruto bereaksi, "He-hei! Siapa kau!"_

"_Hn," balas Sasuke, kembali merebahkan punggungnya di dahan pohon. _

"_Oi!" protes Naruto tidak terima dikacangi begitu saja, "jawab dong kalau ada orang ngomong!"_

"_Berisik." desis Sasuke lagi, kali ini ditambah sorot mata dingin._

_Naruto menyalak, "Ka-kau! Orang sombong, jelek, sok cool! Turun kau!" ia mengacungkan tinju._

"_Hn."_

"_Jangan ber-hn! Bahasa planet apa itu?"_

"_..."_

"_Jangan diam saja! Sini kau, dasar pengecut!"_

_Sasuke menajam. "Apa kau bilang?"_

_Naruto, gembira karena ditanggapi, ikut menajamkan matanya, ia berkacak pinggang, "Pengecut! Ha! Pe-nge-cut—"_

"_Coba manjat sini kalau bisa," tantang Sasuke. _

_Bocah itu terperangah sedikit melihat tinggi pohon itu. Ia menelan ludah, "O-oke! Aku bisa, lihat saja kau, teme!"_

_Sasuke menatapnya sinis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar dengan tenang. _

_Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Ia memandang batang pohon itu yang terkesan... mm... licin?_

_Akhirnya, bertekad tidak akan dikalahkan begitu saja oleh bocah sombong itu, Naruto mulai mengangkat kakinya. Ia gunakan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah pegangan, jarinya menemukan sebuah celah. Memusatkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya, kakinya mencoba mencari pijakan. Saat menyadari sama sekali tidak ada pijakan apapun, kakinya tergelincir, dan BRUKK, ia pun terjengkang ke belakang._

"_Hn," _

"_JANGAN KAU BER-HN DENGAN SOMBONG ITU YA!" Naruto menuding-nuding Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, mengelus-ngelus pantatnya._

"_Hn." kali ini dengan sengaja, Sasuke menekankan katanya itu. _

"_KAUU—"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Teme!"_

* * *

><p>Mereka sebut itu persahabatan. Mereka sebut itu rival.<p>

Mereka sama-sama menyeringai.

Naruto menepuk lemah pundak Sasuke, energinya sudah terkuras, darah mengaliri bibirnya.

Ia mencoba untuk berbicara, di sela-sela batuk dan sesak yang memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Teme," katanya serak.

Orang yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk balas menepuk pundak lawannya (_—sahabatnya)_, menyeringai tipis.

"Dobe."

Bersama-sama, mereka ambruk dalam kegelapan.

Ah, tapi tak ada yang tahu kalau beberapa puluh jam kemudian, mereka akan dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha, dengan Haruno Sakura menangis melihat keadaan mereka berdua (—_dan orang yang baru saja pulang)_, dan Sai yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya sanggup memandang miris, Yamato berteriak agar pihak _medic _segera menangani mereka, kemudian Kakashi menutup buku oranyenya, bersama-sama mereka pada akhirnya berkumpul.

Seluruh anggota tim 7.

**.**

—_...dia kembali.)_

**_tbc_**

* * *

><p>(AN)

A ha ha ha. Ha ha ha. Apa itu di atas-_-

Nng... jadi ini canon. Tapi **Modificated Canon**. Oya, **Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto**. Dan jangan lupa kalo cerita ini sangat **gaje**. Dan jangan lupa lagi, **DLDR **ya hohoho XD

Btw, mungkin chap ini rada prolog dulu gitu, tapi kalo dilihat baik-baik tuh, dari masa kecilnya mereka, pasti bakal ketauan deh pairingnya siapa aja, trus cinta segitiganya sama siapa aja. Tapi emang ada yang gak diliatin sih XD Oya, ini fic juga fokus ke pairing lain kok, soalnya ada yang berhubungan gituulaaa. Dan scene yang terakhir itu pas akhir dari pertarungan Sasuke-Naruto. Jadi pas Naruto yang bilang kalo udah waktunya nepatin janjinya, itu udah 4 tahun abis Sasuke pergi. Naruto sempet bilang pertemuan pertamanya sama Sasuke kan, nah dua tahun abis itu, Sasuke kembali (awalnya bertarung dulu sama Naru).

Okeh, ngg... bagaimana ceritanya? Bingung ya T_T Semua bakal dijelasin kok. Err... boleh tinggalkan komen? Hehehe mohon reviewnya ya ^^ *puppyeyes

Terima kasih udah baca ^^


End file.
